Amnesia Pulling Tricks
by My Skydream
Summary: Okay, listen up. One: I'm in a game and are running for my life. Two: I met Mark and Cry and we are trying to figure out how to get out. Three: I have no clue how we got here. Four: Those monsters are a pain in my ass. And lastly Five: I SWEAR IT'S SOMETHING IN THAT CORNER!


Ummmm... Hi. I have had this story on the side for quite a while and I never got around to do anything with it. So I thought why the heck not just post it out and see where it goes. Hope you like it.

* * *

Looks like I messed up again... somehow. To be honest, have I no idea how this happened. But it has to be my luck. Why else would I be in a horror game? Of course I thought that I was in a dream in the beginning but... seriously, being chased by monsters and at the same time being injured. Then It's reality.

A few days back I finally got "Amnesia the dark descent". I booted it up the next minute. After a little gameplay I found a room I didn't remember from the playtroughs. It was dark but I when in from curiosity. The next thing I remember is me waking up in the start of the game.

"Stupid barrels" I muttered under my breath while wrapping my wound on my shoulder. "Stupid bro's".

I hissed from the pain. Shall I be more honest with you? I'm a freaking scaredy cat! I go really bad with horror and have easy nightmares. But that didn't stop me from watching Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. And other youtubers. I love games, but never played them as much, because of my strict stupid parents.

"Fucking game!" I growled and tried to stand. My knees gave out and I fell back on the filthy bed. "Fucking injury! Fucking stupid Amnesia!" Why this game of all games in the world?!

How the hell did I get here?! I had found a lamp and a backpack with medicine and stuff but no clue on how to get out of this stupid game. Now I sat on this filthy bed in a bedroom. I had managed to barricade the door with the dresser.

"I miss my ipod…" I whimpered. Weird thing to miss right? Well to put it this way. I am the most antisocial person in the world. My ipod is my only comfort. I crawled up into a ball. I really wanted to go to sleep but I was too afraid.

After a while I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I have no idea how or when I fell asleep but I was happy about it. I slipped quietly out of bed and put my ear to the door. It was two set of footsteps. It wasn't a bro. This was some humans. I concentrated to hear them speak.

"What do we do?" the one asked. I have heard that voice before.

"I have no idea." the other answered, also familiar.

My heart skipped a beat. I showed the dresser aside and threw the door open. This made the black haired male scream in surprise. I was right! There, in the hall gaping at me like I was some ghost, stood Markiplier and Cryaotic with shaking knees. Mark looked like he was gonna faint. I couldn't see cry's face behind his mask but the way he shaked told me everything.

"I can't believe it!" I gaped at them back in awe. "You guys are here too?"

"Who are you?" Cry asked. No wonder I recognized the voice, that voice! That calm and… back on track girl!

"Call me Cat. I woke up here two days ago… I think." I furrowed my brows, trying to remember when I got here. Difficult to say when I haven't seen the sun.

Mark had calmed down and was sitting with his legges crossed. I felt that Cry measured me with critical eyes. Don't ask me how I knew that. I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Look, I have a feeling that you have just as much of an idea how you got here as me. I know you guys from youtube, but you don't know me. I get it, but I have never played this freaking game and you have. I also have a feeling that we will get out of here if we are working together."

Cry didn't look very entusiastisk, but Mark flashed a big grin. "So You are a friend?" He was literally jumping up and down like a child on christmas. I smiled back at him.

"What is your real name?" Cry asked

"I don't know. What is yours Cry?" I felt lightning crash between us.

"Just please tell us who you are." He sighed.

I let out a breath "I'm from Norway. I want to be called Cat. I have no idea how I got here. I don't want to be here because I'm a freaking scaredy cat, but my curiosity will kill me someday. You want me to continue?"

They just stared at me and I felt a blood wine grow on my forehead.

"If you can stop staring it would be great, because I think if we stand here any longer a bro will find us and I really don't want any more wounds, Thank you." Impatience dripping from my voice.

"You are wounded?" Mark asked worriedly.

"I would think the bloody bandage would tell you that." I mumbled and pointed at my arm.

"It's best if we get it checked." Said Cry. His voice had softened. Good! I really didn't want to be on his bad side.

I smiled at them but paled fast. I tuned to the empty hallway.

"Is something wrong?" I felt their worried looks scanning me.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what? Cat?"

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my backpack. I ran out again and grabbed them both.

"We have to get out of here!" I dragged them after me.

"What is going on? Cat!" Demanded Cry.

Suddenly exploded a door far down the hallway. A bro wagged it's way out the door. Still not noticing us.

"Does that answer your question?" I hissed at them.

"A MOOSEMAN" Yelled Mark terrified.

Mark's yell caught the bro's attention and a big roar signalized he had seen us.

"You idiot! SHUT UP and RUN!" I pushed them before me. They didn't need to hear that twice. We sprinted down the hallway and ran into a library. It was dusty and half lit.

"Look for an exit! Or a good hiding spot! Anything!" I shouted at them as I ran to the windows. It could be opened slightly and it had some kind of platform just outside. One could hide around the corner of the window.

"Here!" I ran back and pushed Cry to the window. "Hide just outside and don't make a sound! You too Mark!"

"What about you, Cat?" Frowned Mark

"Don't worry about that! The platform can hold you two. I'm smaller and can hide elsewhere!" The sound of dragging feet was getting closer. "NOW!"

They didn't argue after my outburst. I half closed the window after them and pulled the curtains just enough so one couldn't see them. I turned and ran up some stairs and up a ladder that ended in the roof. I stood there praying that the bro didn't find me. Just before the bro exploded the door I noticed that I could fit between the roof and the bookshelf. Thank god that I have danced half my life.

I got in and just as the door exposed the bro. I laid there observing his search, tensing every time he got close to the window or me. In the end he gave up and waddled his way out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. After waiting a few seconds longer, just to be sure, I climbed down and made my way over to the youtubers.

"That was scary!" they both whimpered when they got inside.

"Fast thinking there." Complemented Cry. "You're sure that you are a scaredy cat? Wouldn't people like that put himself before others?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled and closed the window. "I don't know. I didn't think over it. Your safety was my first priority for some reason." I turned to him with my hands before me.

"If I think about it, it would make sense. I have always had the worrying mommy role. I always make sure others are okay before I think about myself." I shake my head "I really don't know."

"hmm…" Cry looked at me thoughtfully. How can I know that?! I can't see his face!

"Anyway, let's look for some supplies. Maybe a room we can camp in for the time being."

"Sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Mark and took the lead "You are good on ideas Cat."

I shake my head with a small smile.

"I think that's a good idea. We need to check on your shoulder to." Cry pointed out.

"Ah…" I looked down on my injury "I forgot" I bluntly said.

"How can you forget that you are injured?" Cry gaped.

"Don't judge me! I was in fleeing mode! I was chased by a bro!"

"Okay, calm down… I won't judge you. It just surprised me"

I huffed at him and when to the opposite side of the library. I walked past several bookshelf and found a door that was leading into a big living room. It was dusty here too, but one could see that it once lived a wealthy family in this house. The males was still roaming in the library so I had some time for myself. My eyes moved through the room for hiding spots. Something I did to every room.

It was sofas, tables, chairs, a cabinet and a fireplace. On top of the fireplace laid two triumphant swords. It was a old katana and a dagger that belonged to it. I climbed up on a chair and got them down. The katana was surprisingly light. I knew it was a 50/50 percent chances that it was fake but one had to try, right?

I tried to take of the black sheath. It went off. Rich people want the real deal huh? The blade was thin but strong, it had a light silver gray color to it. I have no experience with swords but I had some idea. The blade was in good shape to be very old. I touched the blade lightly with my thumb, it was a little dull but sharp enough to cut a little of my skin.

The same inspection went for the dagger. I could hide it under my T-shirt, out of sight for a surprise attack. I smiled triumphantly to myself as I put the dagger away and walked back to the males.

"Found anything yet?" I called.

"I found some medicine and a key." Cry said as he rounded a corner with Mark following right behind.

"I found some bread. Surprisingly it hasn't gone bad." Mark smiled proudly.

"It isn't that surprising. It is a game." I bluntly said. He laughed.

"True"

I turned to Cry. "You said you had found a key?"

"Yeah I found it just now."

"That's great! Then we are one step closer to get out."

"What is that you have on your back Cat?" asked Mark curiously.

"Huh? Ah.. this." I pulled the katana off. It had a string attached to it so I could carry it on my back. "I found a living room just down here. It had this katana and dagger over the fireplace. So I thought it would be a shame to leave them there."

"You know how to fight?" Cry scanned the weapons.

"Not exactly. But if we got in a really bad situation. I would leave it to my reflexes. I have a feeling that I can do it." I shrugged my shoulders.

The youtubers just stared at me. What is with them and staring? "What?" I mumbled.

"You are surprisingly easy going, you know that? But when things actually happened you are all over the place." Cry shakes his head at me. I scratched the back of my head frustrated.

"I don't know okay! I just have this feeling. And who doesn't go into panic mode when a bro are behind them?" I argued. I had lost my patience completely.

"Yeah, yeah" He waved it aside.

I huffed at him. I took the katana out of his hands and walked back to the living room. "Cat! Wait up!" Mark yelled behind me and dragged Cry after him. "You are ungrateful Cry, you know that?" Mark scolded. "Cat have already saved us, and here you go and argue with her?"

"Don't worry about it Mark." I butted it, smiling "I don't really care that much. It is just frustrating."

Mark let it go and Cry put his hands in his pocket, mumbling something. I turn forward and lead them to the living room.

"It isn't many hiding spots in here and none of them are good either. And before you ask, I search for hiding spots in every room I enter."

"That's way you found that hiding spot for us so fast?"

What is it with Cry and questioning? Is he really that suspicious of me? I sighed and shrugged my shoulders "Something like that."

After that found Mark a door that was locked in the living room. The key Cry had found fitted in the door. Behind the door was it completely dark. One couldn't even see one's hand.

"Do we have to go in?" Mark asked uncomfortably.

"Don't complain" I lectured and opened my backpack to pull out the lantern. I threw the backpack at him. "It's something inside it I think you will like." I smirked.

He peeked inside. What he saw made him smile with pure joy. "Tiny box Tim" He pulled out the small box and hugged it tight. "I missed you! Where did you find him?"

"He was in a room I explored when I got here. I took him with me for mental support. You have influenced me to much." I lit the lantern.

"I can't say I regret that now." He laughed "You broth Tim to me."

"Don't be. It helped me as much as It helped you."

I turned to the door. The dark room was scary but I mustered up my courage and curiosity and took a step inside. The dark was like a thick mist, the light from the lantern made a circle around me. I touched the wall and felt the rough feeling of old wood panel.

"Cat? Are you okay?" A worried voice reached me.

"I'm okay Cry, but if you have a lantern you have to take it out. The dark will trick your mind easily."

I didn't turn to them. I kept watching the empty space before me. It was something in the darkness that hides itself. I knew Mark and Cry hadn't noticed it, so I kept my mouth shut.


End file.
